


Wind Me Up

by kasugayamaisforlovers



Category: DCU, Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gentle femdom, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21807394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasugayamaisforlovers/pseuds/kasugayamaisforlovers
Summary: Kory/Dick smut that didn't fit into any of my other stories.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Koriand’r, Dick Grayson/Koriand'r
Comments: 9
Kudos: 110





	Wind Me Up

“You liked that, huh?” Kory asks shoving him backwards into the door.

“I swear to X’Hal, Grayson,” she says lacing her fingers into the top of his hair, “You really know how to piss me off.” Dick swallows looking up at her, a devious smile pulling at his lips. Kory leans in, stapling him between herself and the wall. She tugs his hair. Dick’s eyes smolder as he bites his lip.

“You know I think you’re the prettiest woman in every room,” he says in a low voice looking at the thick, softness of her mouth. Kory blows out a breath.

“You’re so funny,” she says without humor. “You were staring holes into that waiter’s ass the whole night. How dare you disrespect me,” she hisses, breath tickling his ear. God Dick loves this game. The heat of Kory’s sexy mouth is enough to make his blood run hot.

“Can we take this inside?” he asks daring a glimpse down the Tower corridor. He’s lucky no one’s seen them yet. He would never hear the end of it if they saw him like this. The thought stirs him. Kory peels one of his shoulders from the wall turning him. Her other hand slides from his hair to the back of his neck. She grips him possessively. Dick has seen Kory break a man’s wrist with this hand. He shivers. She kicks their door closed behind them.

“Strip,” she commands, seating herself on the bed. Dick sucks his tongue, balancing himself against the edge of the dresser as he pulls off one of his shoes. _Look at her sitting there._ Her posture is perfect as she looks down at him. Moments like this it’s not hard to imagine Kory wearing a crown. _Princess Koriand’r._ She hates when he reminds her.

“You are really taking your damn time,” she growls.

“You gonna come over here and make me do it faster, princess?” Her green eyes narrow and he pauses over the laces of his other shoe. Kory scoffs, supple body rolling up off the bed with the fluidity of a belly dancer or a snake. She crouches in front of him on those impossible heels, her acrylic nails scrawling lines into his cheeks as she scoops his face into her hand.

“You’ll move at the speed I ask for,” she breathes lips grazing his. Kory bites Dick’s bottom lip. He lets out a shuddering breath.

“You have 30 seconds to lose those pants.” Dick unbuckles his belt as Kory’s tongue flicks over his lips. He opens his mouth to her, but she leans away. She squeezes his face in her strong hand, planting a purple lipstick-ed kiss on his cheek. “20 seconds.”

She struts back to the bed. Her finger looping the o-ring zipper pull of her shiny, form fitting black dress. Watching him watch her, she pulls it down to her navel. Dick has never taken off a pair of pants faster.

“Shirt,” she scolds, pulling in the zipper up and down impatiently, luminous skin glinting in the lowlight of the bedroom. Dick throws his shirt to the floor.

“Come here,” she demands. He’s happy to oblige but tries to muster a hard face. Kory chuckles, opening her legs. He involuntarily licks his lips.

“I’m gonna ruin you,” she coos in mock apology. Dick’s eyes roll shut, he sinks to his knees, and prays to a god he doesn’t normally espouse. Kory gives a melodious, self-satisfied chuckle. He knows that the slow scrape of her nails down his back is only the beginning. He leans into her legs, resting his head on the velvety top of her thigh high boot. She’s so warm. Her fingers rake through his hair and over his shoulders sending a shivering sensation through him, making his skin feel tight.

He turns his head to look at her face, eyes flickering up her thigh. She looks gives an arrogant, nearly imperceptible nod. He kisses the inside of her thigh, just above the boot. Sweetly at first, but he can’t help but defy her and steals a wet lick along her sweet flesh. She yanks his hair, pulling him up.

“I guess you’re not in the mood to play,” she says closing her legs and zipping her dress.

“Wait really?” Dick blurts, straightening up. Kory shrugs and stops touching him. His skin suddenly so cold.

“You continuously defy me,” she sighs unzipping her thigh-high boots. Dick smacks his hand over the zipper of the boot. She looks between his hand and his eyes, eyebrows arching. He’s trying his best to look penitent. Her head tilts. She rolls her eyes.

“You’re lucky you’re cute.” A wicked smile comes to Dick’s lips. “I have something for you,” she says playing with his hair. “Top of the closet.” She’s always hiding things up there, just out of Dick’s view. He walks to the closet wiping his hand around until it feels something silky. _Exciting._ He pulls the thing down into the light.

“I know how you like masks,” Kory teases from behind him. Dick chuckles. Kory takes the blindfold from his hands. He sinks into her as she’s knotting it.

“There’re other things I like too,” he says turning around and catching her in his arms. He’s coordinated for someone who can’t see, but then, he often trains blind. It sharpens the senses.

“Like what?” she purrs. He gives a low laugh. Even though he knows that Kory would fuck him in any way he asks, Dick’s not so good at vocalizing what he wants. It makes him nervous, embarrassed, to say those kinds of things out loud. He tries to shuffle Kory toward the bed.

Kory’s body flexes against him like a wall. _Fuck she’s built._

“Tell me what you want,” she says. He swallows.

“This is how you’re punishing me?” he husks enjoying the firmness of her body. He angles into her catching her mouth in a kiss. She kisses him back, allowing him to swallow the soft noise of her enjoyment. His hands laces into her hair. She smells so good. She’s firm and soft in all the right places. His arousal is hard against her thigh. She spins him so that the back of his legs hit the soft lip of the bed. He climbs onto the edge, Kory standing between his legs.

“Would you like to take off my dress?” she purrs. Dick nods, hands moving blindly until he finds her waist. He traces his fingers down the curve of her ass. The dress is latex smooth and hot from Kory’s body. The smell of it mingles with Kory’s scent and the heady aroma of their building libido.

“I wanna take your dress off,” he whispers sliding his other hand over the front of the dress, letting the rough, metal edge of the zipper guide him. Kory hums in assent. She bends so he can tug the zipper pull. The shushing sound of the zipper unraveling excites him. His mind recalls the flashes of Kory’s dark, perfect skin underneath. Both his hands reach forward to peel away the dress glorying in how naked she is beneath. One hand cups Kory’s breast, rolling the bud of her nipple in his fingers as Kory gasps softly. His other hand moves onto Kory’s lower ribs feeling the undulation of her muscles as she steps out of the dress. He’s having a _very good_ time.

Kory presses into him throwing his back to the mattress. Everything is sharper under the blindfold. Kory licks up his neck, tongue all texture and heat. Her toned, voluptuous body blissfully heavy on him. Her nails drag along his ribs. His cock bounces and begs to be freed from the too-tight confines of his boxer-briefs. She strokes along the length of his cock as he squirms.

“Kory,” he begs.

“What, baby?” she teases, thumb rolling against his throbbing head.

“Please,” he mewls.

“Please, what? Stop?” she says removing her hand. Dick exhales a frustrated sigh.

“Kory--” he whines reaching down to take the underwear off himself.

“Do you I need to restrain you?” she bites, jerking his hands away. He bucks up at her. She eases her thighs around the outsides of his arms so that they are pinned against him. Her hand comes to his throat. The pressure is divine as she leans, reaching for something under the pillow. She knows just how long to choke him before the intoxicating rush of adrenaline and lust kick through him. She lets him come up for air and he’s wriggling, needing to touch her. He almost doesn’t hear the buzzing sound.

 _Almost._ The deep vibrations of the wand pulsing against his balls so shocks his system that he thinks he might come right there.

“Don’t you dare,” Kory husks, ghosting the wand over the sticky head of his cock, her other hand clamped over his throat. He doesn’t want to come like this. He wants to keep the pleasure going, but—

Kory tickles him with the vibrations again and Dick chokes out a moan. Just as Kory’s got him on the edge, she turns the vibrator off and tosses it aside. In this state Dick will say just about anything, which Kory no doubt knows.

“Now what?” she says, the grin audible in her voice.

“Hnnn,” Dick pants the sudden lack of stimulation frustrating him to the point of whimpering. “Anything, Kory, please just-”

“Be specific,” she entreats, constricting her hand around his throat for a beat. He’s bucking at nothing as she lifts herself off him, his arms still pinned.

“Gahhh, _fuck._ Suck me, let me eat you, I don’t know, just please, anything,” he mutters embarrassed and pathetic.

“I like that shade of red on your face Grayson,” she gloats. Her delicious, wet tongue rides the line of his ear. How long does she think he can do this? He panics as she releases her hold on his arms. _Where is she going?_ He realizes, belatedly, that she’s rotating herself so that she can suck him. He can’t see her, but the idea alone is making him frenetic and wild.

Kory _finally_ pulls him from his ruined underwear and the feel of her fingers turns him into an animal. He pulls her onto his mouth, the heady smell of her scrambling his motor functions. He regains what little sense he has and wriggles his tongue into her sluicing wetness. He’s moaning loudly and way beyond caring. The gentle suction of Kory’s mouth on his cock completely undoes him. He jolts up fucking her mouth in sloppy thrusts as she chokes on him. Her hands stroke him, tickle at his balls and the tender skin beneath. He comes in a hot gush, arms wrapped around Kory’s thighs.

She kisses his spent head.

“ _Nuhhh Kory~”_ he bleats, his skin extremely sensitive.

“Quick break?” she offers sweetly, smoothing her hands over his thighs. He doesn’t want a break. He wants her to watch her come. He pulls off the blindfold and tugs her hips so she sits flush onto his mouth. He can feel her arms float around grasping for a purchase. Her fingers settle in a tight grip around his as she rides his face. Dick has been doing this with Kory for long enough to know how she likes it. He frees his left hand so his fingers can rub and worry and caress the ridge of her clitoris. Kory is shaking. He sucks her in hard causing her to gasp and then pushes her up lightly. She obliges and he crawls out from beneath her.

“God, your ass,” he growls, delighted at the unadulterated view. He smacks his hand into it firmly and drinks up the sound Kory makes with relish. He lays her face down before him and coaxes her ass up, finding the vibrator. He licks Kory wetly and teases her with the lightest vibrations the wand is capable of.

“Stronger,” she begs. Dick ignores her and burrows his spit moistened fingers into her. She gasps. Now he turns up the vibrator. Kory’s knees buckle. He pulls his fingers from her roughly, yanking her hips up. Kory cries out as he teases her with the vibrator.

“Fingers,” she whimpers. Dick drops the vibrator happy to oblige. The fingers of his other hand twisting into her hair and tugging. “ _Hhhh! Dick, yes_!” He pumps his fingers into her in hard thumps until his hand is soaked in her wetness and she falls to the bed. He pumps twice more, overstimulating her as a comeback for surprising him the vibrator earlier. She rolls onto her back looking at him with a possessive twinkle that sends blood back to his cock.

“Come here,” she says pulling him in. He rests against her chest, ear against her heartbeat, smiling in satisfaction.

**Author's Note:**

> Love hearing from y'all, thanks for taking the time to read this! <3


End file.
